Mision corazon
by salome.echeberribuelvas
Summary: Estaba cambiando Por Los pastillos de forks high ,pensando en como es q esta Mision Iba a cambiar mi vida ,cuando choque con algo o mas bn alguien ,las Chiapas y electricidad q senti en ese momento fue el principio de mis problemas. Pase y lean no se arepentiran .
1. Mision amor

Summary:

Estaba en el edificio de forks high pensando sobre como esta mision iba a cambiar mi carrera ,cuando choque con algo o mas bien alguien la electricidad q senti al chocar nuestros cuerpos fue el comienzo de mis problemas


	2. Chapter 1:el comienzo

Declamer:esta historia es Mia ,Los personages son de Stefany Meyer.

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 16 años y estudio en el internado ingles Reachmond High para señoritas.

Alos ojos de el mundo es la mejor escuela para jovencitas super dotadas,pero en realidad es un internado para espias adolescentes ,aun recuerdo como llegue aqui

**Flash**** Back:**

_Me encontraras en las escapers de mi prshe con mi hermano Emmet espera do al cartero,ambos queriamos saber si nos havian haceptado en Los internados ,él iria al internado prich jovenes Crandwell y yo Iria al internado Richmond Hihg para señoritas,Despues de un momento de estar en silencio le pregunte _

_-como hiciste para conbencher a nuestros padres- ya que eramos muy chicos Al principio nuestros padres no querian dejarnos ir _

_-nada solo les rogue un poco ,y ya sabes les puse mi carita de borrego degollado haciendo ver un poco mis oyuelos -emm siempre consegui a lo q Queria con esa carita ,aun que claro yo no me quedaba atras._

_-o mira el cartero - grite estaba tan emosionada ._

_Cuando el Cartero nos dio nuestras cartas yo sali corriendo directo a mi cuarto ,ya Queria leer la carta _

_Al finalizar estaba euforica habia sido aceptada ._

_Solo pude bajar corriendo a decirles a mis padres y hermano ,claro tube que esperar asta despues de la cena ;pero eso no me importo mucho._

_Cuando les conte a mis padres ,mi madre lloro como Magdalena pues sus bebitos se iban,claro palabras de Ella no mias._

_Mes Despues..._

_Estaba despidiendome de mis padres ya que hoy era el dia q junto con Emm bolariamos a inglaterra _

_Cuando subimos al aeroplano nos sentamos juntos ,las asafatas siempre nos estaban ofrecieron cosas ,decian q eramos chiquillos adorables._

_Emm ?- pregunte yo Despues de q ya abiamos despegado._

_Si bells - respondio el volbiendoce para mirarme._

_Me extrañaras cuando estemos en los internados?-pregunte yo con sierto temor de perder a mi hermano ,solo tenia 10 años era logico q preguntara ._

_Claro q si hermanita ,estrañare hacer te sonrojar como tomatico.-dijo el burlon y a la ves cerio._

_Despes de eso no volbimos a hablar ,en parte Por q yo me queda dormida ,era un vuelo bastante largo despues de todo._

_Ya habiamos llegando estaba saliendo junto con Emm de el embarcadero del aeroplano ,cuando vi a un señor de esmoking conin cartelito q decia Isabella swan y otro señor vestido igual q el anterioir como pinguinos ,con un cartel que decia Emmett Swan.__  
_

_Ambossalimos corriendo hacia Ellos y justo cuando llegamos a su lado nos despedimos ,estaceria la ultima vez q veria a Emm ates de las vacaciones de verano._

_Adios Emm - dije antes de subir a la limosina q me llevaria a la escuela, el viaje hasta el gran Castillo de semmento q seria mi escuela fue largo ,pero todo era tan bonito e interesante ,Nuevo para mi. _

_Cuando el beiculo se parqueo y el señor con trage de pinguino llamado Lean ,me abrio la perta una señora de unos 26 años estaba parada frente a mi puerta me dio la bienbenida , y me dijo._

_Yo sere tu directora ,mi nombre es Madame de L Farroy - _

_Mucho gusto le respondi educada tendiendole mi mano,la cual Ella tomo ,le dijo al señor Lean q me enseñaRa la escuela y donde estaba mi abitacion._

_El tomo mis maletas y me hiso seguirlo, me mostro algunas partes de la escuela ,y porsupuesto despues me guio hasta mi dormitorio ._

_En el habian dos chicas de mi edad una era bajita y con el pelo negro oscuro corto apuntando a tosdos lados,la Otra era rubia alta._

_Muchas grasias Lean- dije despues de q el dejara mis male tas en el piso,el solo me sonrio y cun un "hasta luego señorita" se giro y se fue._

_La niña q parecia una pixie ,corrido hacia mi y me abraso tan fuerte q casi me saca todo el aire de Los pulmones._

_Hola yo soy Alice ,tengo 10 años ,amo la ropa y se q vamos a ser mejor es amigas-dijo rapidisimo ,sin siquiera parar a respiar._

_Me agrado ,se notaba q era un poco inperactiva ,pero tambien q era buena persona._

_Eso me agradaria ,yo soy Bella y tambien tengo 10-dije._

_Y tu eres le pregunte a la rubia q se hacercaba hacia nosotras._

_Yo soy Rose ,disculpa la duende es q es iperactiva,- yo solo rei a lo q Ella tambiento hacia,mine tras Alice hacia un puchero enfuruñada- tengo 11 años ._

_Un gusto dije yo- porq Ella ya sabia mi nombre y edad._

**Fin del flash back.**_  
_

Despues de eso las Chicas y yo noshicimos mejores amigas,ellas tambien earn de Forks ,tenian un hermano cada una claro q yo no Los conocia , ni EllaElla mio pero bn.

Al dia siguenet fue q empesaron nuestras clases ,al principio no sabiamos el porq de algunas clases ,pero con el tiempo nos fueron dando las pastas para decubrieramos para nos estaban intrullendo.

Regresando al presente me encontraba caminando junto a Al y Rose hacia la ofIna de la directora ,tendriamos una nueva mision.

* * *

hola! 

Este capitulo va dedicado a Giselle Solange por ser la primera en agregar a favoritos mi historia ,eso significo mucho para mi.

Besos!

Salo


	3. Chapter 2:Mision

Hola ! 

Este es el siguente capitulo ,espero q les guste .

* * *

**Bella** **pov:**

ibamos camino a la oficina de la directora ,estaba tan emosionada .

Chicas ,q creen ustedes q es esta ves ?-nos pregunto Al con un tomo de emosion , yo sabia q todas estabamos emosiondas Por esta nueva mision ,amabamos lo q haciamos ,la adrenalina q producia la sensacion del peligro inminente.

No lo se ,pero se q sera genial-dijo rose con ojos brillantes.

Lo se ,siempre nos Mandan a las mejor es misiones no or nada somos las mejores-dije yo,ya se q eso sono algo engreido ,pero eramos las mejore .

Ya estabamos en la puerta de la oficina ,yo me adelante un paso para darle un pequeño golpecito.

Pascen-respondio la voz de la directora,nosotras hicimos lo q Ella nos indicada ,una vez adentro la saludamos con un escuento pero educado "buenas trades Madame ".

Buenas trades chicas ya saben el porq las e llamado aqui - nosotras solo acentimos,-esta mision tiene que ver con James wintherlade y Victoria drift -dijo pasandonos a cada una ,una carpeta con Los expedientes de este caso- aparentemente ,segun una Fuente confiable ,se dirigen a Forks-nos asustamos un poco ,ya q era nuestro pueblo natal-y ya que ustedes son de haya ,nadie sospechara lo q son.

Ohh! Dios -dijo Alice emosionada Por volber a Forks-cuanto tiempo durara la mision ,estudiaremos ,porq seriaextraño ver a ...-

-Alice calmate todo esta arreglado,la mision durara 4 meses -dijo interrumpiendo a Alice-y ya estan Inscritas en forks high - termino Por explicaRon's algunas cosas sobre el caso.

Unos minutos Despues ibamos camino a el laboratorio de Freddy ,el siempre tenia nuevos jugetitos para nosotras.

Hola Freddy- saludamos al unisono.

Hola chicas ,a q no adivinan la maravilla q les e creado- nos comento Freddy .

Que creaste ? -pregunte youn poco curiosa ,el siempre nos daba lo mejor.

Ve esas cajas q hay hayi - dijo señalando uno de los anaqueles q estaban al frente de nosotra, hayi habian tres cajas con nuestros nombres ,cada una cogio la q tenia su nombre y la abrio ,habia un trage com los q siempre usabamos para las misiones.

No entiendo - dije algo extrañada- esto es lo q siempre usamos en cada mision ,no le veo lo increible.

Ya lo Veras Bella , no seas desconfiada-dijo un poco bromista aveces me recordable a Emmett-Alice ve y pointelo para q puedan ver lo q hace.

Alice obedecio y fue a cambiarse

Ok Alice ahora preciona el boton de q esta en tu manga derecha, y pidecearias a ropa q decearias usar -Alice hiso justo lo q el dijo ,y algo sorprendente sucedio ,el trage de expandes enteriso ,se transformo en una vestido primaveral blanco hasta medio muslo con Flores lilas.

Jenial - dige yo.

Yo quiero dos -dijo rose - esto sera la envidia del resto,nos veremos geniales.

-lose -dijo Alice - pero esto no ebita q vayamos de comparas .

- Alice tu y tu fanastismo Por el shopping - dige yo exasperada ,amo la ropa ,pero ir con Alice de compras es mortal.

-chicas-nos interrumpio Freddy -solo tengo estos trages ,como lo notaran solo son prototipo.

Y aparte de esto q nos mostraste q hacen -pregunto rose interezada en saber mas sober nuestros trages.

-son anti balas,potegen del fuego...- esto cada ves era mejor ,Freddy siguio explicadonos lo q hacian Los tragues.

Despues de eso nos entrego ,a mi unas pequeñas pistolas calibre 34, unos pendent es de perlas diminutos q eran unos transmisores y un accesorio Nuevo para mi coputadora .

A Alice le entrego unas navajas ,los mmismos pendientes,y unas go mas de mascar q eran bombas.

A Rose le entrego una pistolas de diferentes tipos y un tipo de set con cosas para disfrasarse,ya q Ella era la maestro del disfras.

Cuando llegamos a nuetroa abitacion empacamos,yo empaque mi laptop,iPad ,iPhone,unas camaras- les dije q amo la technologa-mis armas y algunas cosas mas.

Puse la alrma de mi reloj y me fui a dormir tenia la sensacion de en esta mision iba a pasar algo grande.

* * *

**Bno q tal ,espero q les aya gustado **

**No olbiden Los reviews ,me hacen querer continuar escribiendo**


End file.
